


Come to Me

by Undertheweather21



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheweather21/pseuds/Undertheweather21
Summary: Nanao is obviously stressed and her captain is finally the one to ease and not cause it.





	1. What's your problem?

**Author's Note:**

> Yall, I have recently been reading the manga so I can catch up to what happens after the Fullbring arc, because I watched the show, years ago in highschool. I am so heartbroken at some parts but like "HELL YEAH!" at others. I love Bleach and I spent a long time with this series. I just thought it was fair for me to write a bit about it :) DEFINITELY MORE TO COME YUUUHH!
> 
> Yall know I don't own noooooone of this shit, but yall should go support the real thing and creators. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain is napping until his beloved lieutenant shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bleach yall, I really do. Suggest some Bleach pairings if you'd like and if I dig, I'll definitely write it. This one was just an idea I had after reading another chapter of the manga, when I noticed my boy Shunsui was getting a bigger role. I never saw him in this type of light, so I decided to write him like this, which at first was a bit strange. I always thought of him and Ukitake as like..the uncles of the Soul Society in a sense..so, I had to completely remove that before writing this lol, or else I would have deleted. Enjoy ya nasties. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, go support the official stuff :)

"Captain." Nanao says firmly, pushing the sliding door aside and stepping into the dim room. The man in question does not answer immediately, as he is sprawled across his western-styled bed, presumably napping. Ise lets a frustrated breath at the familiar sight, there was still work to be done. 

"Yes, Nanao," came his late and groggy response. It was slightly muffled by the straw hat covering his face, but just loud enough to where she still heard him. In the soft candlelight of the room as the woman's eyes still struggled to adjust, the rest of her captain appeared to be bare. The only article of clothing on him, other than his hat covering his face, was his signature pink ladies' kimono. The thin, silky fabric was spread over his lower half haphazardly, exposing his sharp pelvic bones and the start of the dark, hairy trail leading to his manhood. 

The lieutenant steps a bit further into the room, frantically waving off the annoying incense smoke from a nearby table he always kept going. Her notes pressed into her bosom with a firm arm as Ise also slaps the leaves of the bamboo shoot that sprout from a pot behind the table. Ise gave her eyes a second to adjust to the darkness, before she could see the rest of him and before she decided to move again. His big feet were bare as well as the rest of his body, if not confirmed by the imprint of his penis under the large kimono and the exposure of his burly chest and abdomen. The woman made a face at the sight, coming to stand right next to his decorative, mahogany side table, where several purple candles were lit. On the bed, one of the man's arms hung off, near the woman's legs and the other was thrown up into the nest of brunette curls that were hidden under his enormous, straw hat. 

"Captain. There are more pressing issues to be handled than to be sleeping at-" She chances a glance at her plain black watch. "-four pm." At the sound of her voice again, the man finally registers that it's his lieutenant. "Oh Nanao!" He yawns, lifting the hat from his handsome face as he slowly sits up. The kimono slips and pools right on the juncture of his hips where a mass of pubic hair makes a thin trail down to the rest of his privates. He made no move to fix the issue and frankly, the man never had any shame. She frowns, looking away hoping that he cannot see the blooming redness on her face. 

"I've missed you, my lil Nanao~ I hope you're feeling better! That sickness from the World of the Living was something mean!” he says, rising up into a trembling stretch, his voluminous hair falling down and around his bronze and broad shoulders as he crosses his muscular arms over his head. After he sobers up, he raises a hand and firmly pats her on the arm with an appreciative smile.

"C-captain. I appreciate it, but we've got some work to do," Nanao states, adjusting her glasses upon the bridge of her straight nose. The candlelight softly pulses on his face as he leans toward the side table for his green sake cup. 

"Go on." He says, with a small smirk, the captain's thin lips covering the edge of the cup, and he lifts a hand to card through his thick brunette hair so that it doesn't dip back into his drink. The burn of the alcohol causes him to shiver in pure ecstasy closing his eyes as it coats his dry throat and produces a familiar warmth in his face. 

It was odd, whenever her captain had a jaded look on his face and waved off her pleads for his attention, Ise knew that everything would fall onto her back to fix and she was pretty ok with that. As much as Shunsui's laziness annoyed her, she prided herself in being the one in control of the squad's issues, that way they’d definitely be handled in a timely manner. However, when she had his full attention and he seemed to be listening it made everything seemed so...out of place. 

"Shouldn't you still be taking it easy? You were just bed-ridden yesterday," he purrs, patting the space next to him as he turns and drops his feet off the side of the bed she stood near. 

"I’m fine.” The lieutenant says, taking a step back. In her head she assumed it was to unconsciously give the man some room, but Shunsui saw her reactions for what they were. He saw the way she looked at him as well as any other woman he came across in the Soul Society.

“Now, as for our mission in The World of the Living-“ 

“You know, after you and many others of my squad fell ill the mission ceased until the Department of Research and Development developed a special patch-“ he takes his last full gulp, carefully sitting the cup back onto the sturdy side table. “-that would stop the sickness before it even started, and to quickly draw it out of the ones already affected.” 

The woman averted her coffee brown eyes again as the man stood, shamelessly exposing himself to her the moment the kimono fell from his waist. Her heart was racing in her chest, so much so that she had to take a deep breath to still her trembling form. 

“And have they finished making them?” She replies, keeping her voice from wavering, her notes still pressed into her bosom as she somewhat used it as a shield from his lecherous gaze.

“Yes. Juushiro and his squad have set out to investigate, in our place,” he says, sliding the kimono on and pulling his hair out from the neck of the precious article. Thinking it was safe to look, Nanao turns her head toward him catching the sight of his battle-hardened body in the low light. 

“Oh! Cover up!” She growls, tightly closing her eyes as the man made no moves to do so.

"Why Nanao, what's the issue?" He purrs sensually, coming to stand right in her personal bubble, tenderly placing a hand near her head, effectively caging her in. The heat emanating from his form almost suffocates the smaller female as she wills herself to glare, deep into the playful, lusty depths of his large, sleepy brown eyes. 

"You mean besides the fact that you are exposing yourself to me?" She spits, keeping her eyes focused on his in the near-darkness. The captain lets a beautiful simper consume his face as he scratches at his scruffy facial hair. Nanao keeps her eyes glued to his face, but the moment his gaze fell away, her eyes flicked down below his neck. A recognizable moisture fills her underwear as she hungrily but secretly leers at the man. His kimono fell open, exposing his deliciously bronzed skin to her. He was pretty damn hairy, but that in her opinion was the sexiest thing about a man. Shunsui was still a very brawny male for someone as old as he was. He looked as if he had never missed a day of training despite him doing nothing more than lounging around his quarters all day. His frizzy mane spilled down and over his large shoulders in brown curls, almost completely covering the hard fuzzy pectorals of his chest. From there, hair seemed to lightly trail down the expanse of his torso, down to the ridges of his strong abdomen. Further on, the lieutenant could see the sharp lines leading down to his huge-

"Nanao. Correct me if I'm wrong." He says, so soft it's almost a whisper. "If me being _exposed_ was an issue, you would've hauled ass the moment you seen me on the bed. As you usually do." He purrs, leaning into the woman, close enough to smell her usual, comforting scent. He caresses her burning face, running a firm hand down the side of her cheek and rests an index finger on her small chin. She searches for an answer in her head, a gasp leaving her mouth as he rests his hand on her hip. The room felt so small and really hot, too hot and she had to get away from him.

"So high-strung Nanao, why is that?" he says, moving closer until the scruff of his beard tickles her smooth face, until his large nose is touching hers. Their lips so close, but not completely meeting. 

Nanao had to admit that she was extremely attracted to her captain and thought about him fondly, but his actions weren't appropriate. Savoring the feeling of being on the cusp of kissing his lieutenant for the last few moments he had, Kyoraku finally leans down to meet the pillow-like surface of Nanao's mouth. He manages to mold his lips to her's for a couple seconds before she opens her warm mouth and bites down on his bottom lip. 

"Ow!" He gasps, pulling his lip from in between her teeth as she then stomped down onto his bare foot with the bottom of her sandle.

"Get out of my way!" She cries, pushing the man aside to leave.

"That wasn't nice!" he pouts, licking his bruised lip and finally tying his kimono closed. 

"Neither was your sexual harassment!" She exclaims, before exiting the room with a slam of the fragile sliding door. 

"That Nanao. Such a strong woman-" he laughs. "She'll come to me, I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who your favorite Bleach character(s) is/are. Let me know what yall think and this one will be short. Kudos to me biiiih, if you like :)


	2. Relax, Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanao finally decides to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup? BackatitagainatKrisp--  
> Sorry. I don't know. Felt like writing this, so here's another chapter. So soon? Yuh.  
> Btw, the words in bold are just Nanao's imagination, if that makes sense :)
> 
> P.S. I tried looking certain stuff up, forgive me if it sounds wrong, I wasn't familiar with some of the shit. My bad. 
> 
> Enjoy yall and again, I don't own any of this stuff, go support the official releases, Bleach is the shit!

-The following morning-

Nanao was more surprised than upset at her captain's bold actions. She knew that he was notorious for his relentless flirtatious advances on several woman around the Sereitei, and didn't want to get caught up in the mess, but the woman just couldn't help it. The lieutenant had always harbored a major crush for the old fart. Kyoraku was caring and extremely chivalrous when the time called for it. The man was also very perceptive and quite clever, he knew when something was definitely up. The only hint Shunsui ever gave was that beautiful, but disarming smile. 

"Heey! What's up, Nanao?" says Squad Ten's busty lieutenant, catching her off guard.

"Oh, Matsumoto. Hello," she mutters, pushing up her dark spectacles on her straight nose. The bubbly, blue-eyed female gives a frown of disapproval, before her expression morphs back into one of pure warmth. "You know we're friends, you can call me by my first name Rangiku.” Nanao just simply gives her a searching glance, deciding to leave the situation be as she turned back to study the large koi fish in the pond below the bridge they both stood on.

"What's going on? You're red in the face, tell me?" The taller woman chirps again, and at that Ise shakes her head. 

"It's..kind of warm out today! A-and I suppose I don't quite feel well since the whole World of the Living issue, haha.." The bespectacled female says, emitting a nervous chuckle, which was very unlike her. At that Rangiku narrows her eyes, but foolishly considers her words. There was a significant amount of cloud coverage that day, but it was still pretty hot.

"Yeah, I guess it is..and I'm surprised you're up, everyone else from your unit still seems to be sick. Girl, you never stop working. You need a day to yourself," Rangiku giggles, patting Nanao on the back. At the impact, the stern female releases a heavy sigh, dropping her stiff position. The cool wind suddenly picks up, whipping Rangku’s hair across her face.

"Relax Nanao. Girl. You know," She says with a manicured finger to her chin, feigning deep thought, after nonchalantly fixing her the mess. "You should totally join me and the guys tonight if you wanna get a little loose~" Rangiku purrs, playfully bumping arms with the other who immediately seems to revert back to her previously stiff condition. 

"No. I couldn't possibly do that," the older lieutenant deadpans, her mouth in a firm line. Rangiku pouts, poking out her pink glossy bottom lip, her deep blue eyes dimming. 

"Now why not?! You definitely deserve it! We're just gonna go to the Squad Eleven barracks for some drinks and a good time! It'll be fun! Me, you, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, Kira! The guys are fun!" Ise let's out a frustrated breathe, "No. I will not. I'm fine, thank you," she speaks in finality causing the busty blonde's mouth to bloat with air as she held in a childish scream. 

"Please! I don't mind being the only woman, but it'd be a lot better with another there! Captain Soi Fon ran off after Ms. Yoruichi somewhere, Lisa is preoccupied with Kensei and Mashido's mess, I can’t find Rukia! Please!” At that Nanao still declines, adjusting her frames again. 

"Aw..You're no fun, girl. You need to get laid," Rangiku grumbles, slumping against the rails of the old bridge they stood on. 

-A few hours later-

Nanao sat in her room, going over some notes that were left over from before the World of the Living mission. After a while, the dark, inky words began to run together, and the low light combined with reading for so long made her head hurt.

"Shit." She mutters, dropping the papers on the small table. Removing her glasses, Nanao rubs her temples in a circular motion and then the bridge of her nose, tightly shutting her eyes. The ebony-haired female lets out a long sigh, laying her head on the cool table, for slight relief at the touch.

 _"You should totally join me and the guys tonight if you wanna get a little loose~"_ she recalls Rangiku saying.For a second she mulls over the words in her head, closing her eyes once more to shut everything out so she could think clearly. 

The image of her fellow lieutenants, sweating as they danced and loud as they drunkenly conversed interrupted every other thought. Nanao envisions Kira being teased by Renji and Shuuhei, Yumichika sharing the weekly, juicy gossip with the group and Ikkaku trying to pick a fight with someone. That’s how things usually went, and mostly Rangiku would be interested in the gossip portion.

As Ise readjusted herself and tried to continue reading the reports by the dim candlelight, her head started to throb rhythmically. 

“O-ok, maybe I do need a break,” she mumbles, wiping the perspiration from her brow. It was so hot in her room that it felt like a sauna. It was suffocating.

Loosening the neck of her Shihakusho, the woman grabs a nearby paper fan hoping that that would be enough. 

“Captain has a—“ “ _nice big room, with one of the those ceiling fan contraptions that they use in the World of the Living,”_ she begins and finishes in her own thoughts. It sounded nice, but then again she’d have to face him again, and that was a big no. 

“Forget it, it’s too hot for this,” she grunts, rising up from her knees and leaving the room shortly after, on a path straight for the woman’s bathing hole. 

It felt heavenly. The water is so warm on the woman's legs and nether regions that it brings a redness to her face and a warmth to her body and face that causes her to release a blissful moan. Nanao removes the small clips from her hair and descends into the depths of the steamy pool, suddenly feeling really, really relaxed. The lieutenant lets out a shaky sigh and begins to rub her hands over her aching body, up and over her breasts, back down her stomach and around to her large hips and round butt. When she slowly closes her eyes, all Nanao can imagine is her captain’s sinfully sexy voice. 

**"My little Nanao, how naughty you are.."** he husks, and she imagines that he brings a strong hand up and over the stiff peaks of her small, sensitive breasts. He pinches one of her dark nipples and causes the woman to mewl low in her throat. 

The woman wasn’t unconcerned with her surroundings at the moment, and gave in to her desires.

 **"Oh, those sounds are so erotic Nanao. Do you like how I'm touching you?"** he purrs with an amused chuckle, rubbing a calloused hand down her flat stomach and down between her warm legs. Ise emits a gasp, Shunsui's fingers boldly toying with the lips of her flower. She imagines hanging on to him in the warm springs and he bends to taste her beautiful ivory skin, his lips and tongue soothing the cool flesh of her neck, which causes a violent tremble to shake her body in response. 

"Captain!" she cries and pushes two fingers deep into herself pulling at her own breasts. Meanwhile, the object of her affection had unknowingly stumbled upon the steamy scene.

"Well, well, Nanao~" Kyoraku purrs, feeling himself harden in his pants as he hungrily leers at the woman. Although, she was mostly submerged in water and the angle he monitored from was strange, Shunsui could guess just what she was doing with the way she was moving and her erotic mannerisms. It was so late at night that maybe the lieutenant thought she'd be alone, and she would be if only Captain Shunsui wasn't such a peeping tom. The only reason he was there was to get a peek at a random unsuspecting woman of the Sereitei and ended up with something even better. He knew the wavering spiritual pressure seemed familiar, but this was so unlike his lieutenant.

 **“Yes Captain! Please!”** Shemoans, her hand moving viciously under the water and Shunsui wishes she’d get out so he could see her body properly. He admires the way her mouth flaps open and closed as waves and waves of ecstasy washed over her form. He had also never seen her hair down like that before and his lieutenant without her glasses, and he admired just how beautiful she really was. His cock twitches and hardens even more in his pants that he thought it was going to explode. It hurt so bad.

”Oh boy..” he sighs in exasperation, jumping up from his spot outside the high, rocky wall, deciding that if he stayed, she definitely wouldn’t leave in the same condition she arrived in. 

Just as the man turned his back to the springs, he hears her gasp, louder than the previous ones and her head lulls back as she emits a muffled cry. 

Shunsui couldn’t wait to get his hands on her.

\------

Ise's face burns a bright red and for the remainder of her stay she hurriedly cleans herself, keeping her thoughts strictly on that as the work related thoughts made her head throb again. 

Had she no shame? This was a public place and she had gone and tainted it with such a sinful act. She had acted out of line and felt embarrassed for that. 

——

“Hey Nanao! So you came!” Rangiku blurts, clutching a big bottle of sake in her hand, her other arm around an annoyed Yumichika. Nanao tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and adjusts her glasses. 

"Yeah..I-" It wasn't like her at all. _Nanao was on her way back to the barracks, but just the thought of running into Captain Shunsui made her very anxious. She definitely couldn't face him right now. The woman swiveled around on her heel, not really sure where she was headed and suddenly an arm was around her._

_"Hey Nanao!" A quite stentorian voice says, and quickly she is certain of who it is. There was only one person in the Sereitei that had that distinct, but playful and sing-songy voice._

_"Captain Hirako? What are you doing out here so late?"_

"I just..thought I'd get some fresh air." Ise mutters, giving the tipsy Captain Hirako a narrowing gaze as he stumbles past her and onto a seat near the lieutenants, after slamming the shoji screen shut. Yumichika pulls away from Rangiku with a scoff, adjusting the ends of his hair. The room is lit by a few lanterns as well as a few clusters of candles, making the mood a calm one despite the loud and rambunctious conversations going on. 

"Oh good. Now I'm not the only sane one here then," someone husks from Nanao's left. 

"C-captain Hitsugaya! What in the world are you--" He raises an open palm that causes the woman to pause in her question. "I, like you, was dragged here against my will." He grumbles, crossing his firm arms, before taking a sip from a small cup, seeing right through the other captain's actions. Nanao knew that the cup had to be filled with water and nothing else as Captain Hitsugaya wasn’t into getting trashed and making an ass of himself for fun, or even drinking in general.

Hitsugaya was sitting at his own table in the corner of the room, his back turned as he sat on the cushion facing the rest of the room's occupants as if he was monitoring them. 

“Relax you two! Just take a load off..” Rangiku purrs, sauntering over, her face flushed and her hair disheveled as she now had a firm arm around a blushing Captain Kotetsu. 

"Captain Kotetsu! What are you doing here?" Nanao asks incredulously. 

"C-captain Hirako caught me walking around by myself. I was just looking for my sister because she likes to run off really late and sometimes I’ll find her by the Koi pond over at Captain Kuchiki's estate," She sighs. “We found her, but Captain Hirako wouldn't let me go back and left her with Captain Kuchiki." Rangiku stumbles, almost taking the other woman with her as she finally fell over onto the ground.

“Matsumoto, you are clearly inebriated, so why are you on your feet?!” Captain Hitsuguya grunts, moving to guide the busty woman to a cushion. Nanao wondered briefly why the young captain hadn’t just went back to his quarters if he hadn’t had an interest in being there, but as she examined his interactions with just his lieutenant, it became clear. 

“Oh captain! Such a gentleman! You care about me!” Rangiku said nuzzling into the man’s side, his face igniting in a fiery blush as she was mostly bent over him. Her large bosom was slightly pressed into him. 

"Whatever! Sit down and give me that!-" He growls, snatching the half-empty cup from the whining woman.

"Oh you never let me have any fun, Captain!" She cries, and suddenly Nanao's eyes are drawn to the center of the room. 

"Fucking DO IT HISAGI!" Ikkaku screams, standing, and grabbing at the bulge of his own crotch. 

"Oh please. Do. NOT." Yumichika scoffs, shielding his face and suddenly the scar-faced lieutenant is blushing hard as hell for being put on the spot. 

"Yo, just arm wrestle like normal men, why's he gotta show you his junk Ikkaku?" Renji complains, a sentiment that Kira and Yumichika seemed to echo. 

"You-you need to put a sock in it Abarai, I already KNOW that you ain't packin'! The only thing big on you is your goddamn head!” he burps, flopping back down onto the cushion, followed by muffled chuckles from Shuuhei and Kira, while Yumichika seemed to be in tears, from cackling so hard. 

"Fuck you! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about.." 

Nanao turns to leave, having had her fill of the nonsense. She then feels the same steel grip on her shoulder that she felt earlier in the night. 

"C'mon now, you're not leaving. Relax."

\----

The rest of the night went on surprisingly chill. The guys arm wrestled, Ikkaku winning most of the rounds until Isane was comfortable enough to join in on the shenanigans after they harassed her for about forty minutes for her participation. She beat everyone who drunkenly challenged, even Ikkaku who had become extremely enraged at his new loses, urging her to continue until she had won twenty more times. Yumichika hovered more near Shinji as he made his way to a now tipsy Nanao. Rangiki ended up vomiting on Captain Hitsuguya who was so furious he immediately left, with his whining lieutenant not far behind. 

"So, talk to me," Shinji says to the bespectacled woman later on into the night. He was mostly sober, but still shook a little from the bit of alcohol still lingering in his system. 

"About?" Nanao says, knocking back her third drink, her hair down by then, her glasses come off and her shihakusho had began to slip down her smooth shoulders a bit. She had loosened throughout the night because the drinks made her feel a little hot and because of all the activity in the room.

"How's everything? Shunsui still as lazy as ever?" Shinji speaks, carding his skinny fingers through his short, sunny locks. At that the woman scoffs, rolling her eyes as if in annoyance, pulling up her collar a little before her breasts were revealed. 

"That man? You wanna know what I t-think about him?" She slurs. She wasn't so drunk that she had no clue what she was saying, but she had had enough to no longer have much of a brain-to-mouth filter. Shinji lifts a brow, smirking that eerily straight smile, a unique characteristic that unsettled some.

"Tell me," he says a little too loudly with a chuckle, ready to receive the juicy tea. 

"He's the _laziest_ asshole, IIIIII've ever met! And sometimes his fuckin' feet stink, and he drinks a lot-" her banter breaks with a hiccup. "He thinks that I look like that woman, Lisa-"

"Well, I thought the same thing, you gals do look quite similiar," Shinji replies immediately, but is slightly taken aback by the amount of cursing Nanao had partake in. He then encourages her to go on. By then, Yumichika’s attention is drawn to the woman, who was clearly acting out a little. 

"I do not look like her!" Nanao shouts before Shinji shushes her from being too loud. 

"Is that a bad thing? Lisa's pretty." Yumichika replies in Shinji’s place, his silver eyes lazily skimming the disheveled female. 

"And I'm not?" She scoffs. Shinji makes a show of studying her face, before he states the obvious. "You're both beautiful women. And not just because she looks like you, or vice versa," 

"I fuckin' thought so!" She burps. "But as I was saying. Shunsui can be a lazy jerk, but.."

"You called him Shunsui? How uncharacteristic of you," Shinji interrupts again, letting the woman continue after she gives him a sidelong glance.

"He's a good looking guy isn't he?" She says, and Shinji lifts his head, to make eye contact with Yumichika, who is giving a mischievous gaze in his direction.

"Yeah. I'd say he's a pretty handsome guy, why?" Nanao's face becomes a deep scarlet, and she plays with the clear droplets of water on the surface of the shiny table. She bites her plump bottom lip. 

"You have a crush on the old man or something?" Yumichika pipes up, casually sliding onto the cushion next to the dark-haired woman before resting his delicate arms on the table. 

"Like him?" She scoffs, scratching a hand throughout her silky locks. "As if I’d like him!" Why's he have to go after every woman he lays his eyes on? What makes them special?" Yumichika and Shinji give each other another knowing glance.

"So..are you pressed that Captain Shunsui hasn't..slept with you yet?" Yumichika says, playing with a piece of the woman's hair casually. Shinji braces himself for her response. The question was bold, not quite the way he would have asked, but it was going to be said one way or another. Everyone had suspicions that the two were messing around, now whether it was true or not no one truly knew.

Yumuchika gives a slight uncaring shrug with pursed lips, blinking slowly. 

“I’m not _pressed._ I-I can get with the Captain if I wanted to, ya know. He came on to me yesterday, not the other way around,” she growls, crossing her arms and making her pale bosom more visible. The two are truly shocked at the revelation. Yumichika's fingers on one hand come together in a pinch, while his other hand supports it. Suddenly he tosses the pinched fingers toward his open mouth as if taking a shot from a tiny tea cup. 

“When was the last time you got some dick? You work hard, girl. Maybe you should,” Yumichika feigns an innocent smile and Shinji covers his mouth in shock, closing his eyes. 

Nanao lays her head on the cool table, exposing her pale neck. 

“I’ve never gotten that far..” she quietly says. The two men almost gasp in horror at the newer revelation. 

“Yes, I thought so. I always see you walking around the Sereitei with your nose in the air, shoulders squared. All business but never any pleasure in your life. You want him don’t you, it frustrates you, I bet.”

”Alright Ayasegawa. That’s quite enough. Nanao, you don’t have to answer that.” Shinji finally says firmly.

Nanao doesn’t respond for a while, and Shinji misreads that as her being embarrassed to finish. The woman can feel her nether regions dampen upon the thoughts that Yumichika unintentionally plant in her head. 

“Is that bad? That I want him to touch me, badly?” Shinji’s eyes are bulging out at those words, he wants to try and stop the conversation before she reveals too much personal information, but can't bring himself to say anything else out of pure shock.

“No, it’s a desire we all have every once in a while. It’s only natural.”

———

-An hour later-

”I’ll walk her back to the Squad One barracks. You and Captain Kotetsu take Kira and Hisagi. Don't forget to go back for Lieutenant Abarai, too,” Yumichika says in a hushed tone to Captain Hirako, hoisting a sleeping Ikkaku up and over his broad shoulder and intertwines his arm with the woman's. Shinji gives him a strange glance and Yumichika offers both him and Isane a charming smirk. 

“You get her back safely. No _funny business._ ” 

“Ofcourse not. It’s late and I have to get up early to train with my Captain and squad members. I won’t be long. You two have a great night.” He purrs with a wink before sauntering away, his best friend and fellow lieutenant in tow. 

\----

The following day

When the woman woke up the following day, she was not in her room but in one that seemed awfully familiar. The strong, but pleasant musk of the sheets made her shiver in delight, but she tried to ignore that. Her stomach hurt, so Nanao hadn't tried to move, but when she saw the screen slide open and reveal the tall man she knew just where she had ended up.

"Morning my lil Nanao! It's too late in the day to be sleeping, darling!" 

"Captain?! What is going on?" She cries, rushing to rise up off the bed, causing her captain to move to still her, fully aware of her next reaction.

“Where are my clothes?!” She screams, her face as red as a flame. 

“It’s not what it looks like! You passed out as soon as Lieutenant Awasagawa got you in here and you laid down. I let you sleep with them on, but throughout the night you gradually took them off, complaining that you were hot,” he chuckles. She was definitely going to have a talk with Yumichika about this. 

“What the hell do you mean you _let me sleep with them on_? Did you touch me you old pervert?” He suddenly takes a large step forward blocking most of the natural light from the shoji screen, causing the woman to pull the covers up to her chin to shield herself from his roaming gaze. 

“Did you want me to?” He husks and despite Nanao holding a stern expression on her face it burned bright red with embarrassment. 

“Get out.”

”Of my own quarters? How mean Nana-“

”GET THE HELL OUT!” At that the man raised open palms in surrender, pure amusement on his face. He shut the door softly upon his exit. 

Nanao remained in the same place for a few minutes, just to be certain the Captain wasn't going to barge back in as she listened out for him. As soon as she was sure, Nanao quickly got up pulling on her clothes and exiting back out into the light of midday.

“Just as feisty as ever. You come and jump in my bed, cuddle up to me, get naked for me and everything and you expect me to be alright? Mean Nanao~” Shunsui pouts, leaning on a support beam just to the left of the doorway Ise emerged from.

Nanao turns on her heel as fast as her body will allow and delivers a bruising slap to the man’s face that is caught about halfway through. He yanks her by her wrists to his chest with that devilish grin plastered on his godly face. 

“You keep playing this game of yours, and I’ll have to spank you for being a stubborn girl,” Shunsui rasps almost in a stern manner despite still wearing that infuriating smile. It scared Nanao a little, but she hadn’t let it show. The minute she tried to escape from his grasp again, he brought her right hand down to his hot mouth and inserted both her ring and middle finger in. She breathed out a surprised gasp, quivering at the sensation of his long, skilled tongue on her digits. His mouth descended right down to her knuckles and back up to her finger tips, his tongue snaking it’s way in and out of her fingers with reckless abandon.

“Still tastes like you, lucky me,” he husks sensually, savoring the expression of half horror and underlying want on the woman’s face as well as the delightfully sinful taste on his tongue. Nanao is turning twenty shades of red as he finally releases her hand and recedes back inside his quarters without another word, slamming the door shut. 

His comment suddenly makes her fully aware that he was awake during _that_ portion of the night. Just as soon as the Captain turned over and the insanely loud snoring began, the lieutenant waited for her chance to release her..frustrations. 

Without another thought, she quickly turns and furiously books it to the Squad 11 training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what yall wanna see? And again, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Tell me. And let me know what kind of things yall wanna see next. Enjoy you lil nasties.


End file.
